mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wasap cx
Hola soy Suzuya Derpy y nomás publico una historia muy tonta que se me ocurrió al leer mensajes entre mis amigas cx La historia trata sobre los personajes de Equestria Girls (mane 7, personajes de fondo, Dazzligs) conversando en Whats App, en grupos y toda la cosa, a veces con clave de humor. Espero que les guste, si es que la leen :v. Unas notas antes de comenzar: •El fic trata sobre Equestria Girls pero no es una versión propia de Friendship Games ni de la posible seria Equestria Academy, es algo para escribir y ya •El titulo de la historia es una referencia a la aplicación WhatsApp, ya que de algo así se tratará la historia cx •Si la historia va MUY mal, no tengo problema en eliminarla, pero NO comentarios de “tu fic causa cáncer” pliss •En fin, creo que nada que decir, asi que chaito n.n Ah :v YA VI FRIENDSHIP GAMES. EL FIC SEGUIRÁ IGUAL ASI QUE RECUERDEN QUE A PESAR DE TODO TWILIGHT H TIENE ESCRIBE MAL :V 1: El wasap Misterioso NOTA: NO HAY CONVERSACIONES EN SÍ, TODO ES ESCRITO ¿Ok? Canterlot High, 15:30 HS. Alumnos en hora de clases. Llega un WhatsApp a Sunset Shimmer: ¿?: Hola zoy Tualait Sparkol del Cristal Prep y te enviaba este mensaje para comprobar si Canterlot Haigh tiene algo eztranio- Sunset Shimmer: Ohh, un gusto en conocerte Twilight, pero lamento decirte que no pasa nada extraño :v. PD: tu ortografía mató a mil diccionarios. Twilight Humana: Ez que zoy nueva en ezto del táctil y no ze uzarlo bien. Sunset: Entonces aprende :v Twilight H: Zi estoy aprendiendo, ez que antes uzaba teclas :4 Sunset:¡ESPERA! ¿DE DONDE SACASTE MI NÚMERO? *Visto* 2: Grupo "Canterlot High Is The Best School" Pinkie Pie creó el grupo “Canterlot High is the best School” Pinkie Pie agregó a Fluttershy Pinkie Pie agregó a Applejack Pinkie Pie agregó a Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie agregó a Rarity Pinkie Pie agregó a Sunset Shimmer Pinkie Pie agregó a Flash Sentry Pinkie Pie agregó a Derpy Hooves Pinkie Pie agregó a Lyra Pinkie Pie agregó a Octavia Melody Pinkie Pie agregó a DJ PON 3 Pinkie Pie agregó a la otra Twilight la del Crystal Prep. Pinkie Pie: Holaaaa Rainbow Dash: Hola Pinkie: ¿Qué hacen? Applejack: trabajo duro y ustedes? Flash: ¿Quién me agregó? Pinkie: Yoooooo….. Pinkieeeeeee Flash: ¿Estoy entre chicas? ;-; Rainbow: ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Flash: Emm… nada… ¿Por casualidad no está en este grupo una chica de otra ciudad…? Applejack: No tortolo. No creo que allá teléfonos donde Twilight viva. Flash: ohh… ok ;-; Rainbow: ¿Qué hacen? Applejack: Trabajo duro, dije Rainbow: ¿Y cómo se supone que trabajas si estas escribiendo? Applejack: Es que tengo el celular en la mano, genia Twilight H: Hola, zoy Tualiait Sparkol del Cristal Prep, uztedez quienes zon? Rainbow: Tu ortografía asesinó a millones de diccionarios :v Twilight H: Ez que zoy nueva en lo táctil. ¿Zon de Canterlot High? Que bien, justho iba a hablar con uztedss Pinkie: Por algo te agregé :D soy Pinkie Pie y eres de Cristal Prep, ¿Verdad? Twilight H: Oie, como lo supiste? Pinkie: lo presentí c: Applejack: No le creas niña, leyó tu presentación primero Twilight H: Ah ok Derpy: HOOOLLAAAAA Twilight H: ola Rainbow: Ay no ¿Por qué agregaste a esta? Pinkie: Hola Derpy, que haces? :D Derpy: nada, acostada y ustedes Twiliught H: estoy aprendiendo a uzar estas teclas táctiles que no ne sirben muxo Rainbow: De hecho no sabes usarlas. Para llamarte Twilight Sparkle, no te encuentro igual a nuestra amiga Twilight. Twilight H: ¿Hai otra Twilight? Pinkie: Ohh si, ella vive en un reino llamado Equestria *Le llega mensaje privado de Rainbow Dash a Pinkie Pie* RD: NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRLE LO DE EQUESTRIA A ESTA BURRA D8 PP: Oki Doki Loki :D *En el grupo* Derpy: ¿Por qué escribes mal? Yo uso el diccionario y me ayuda a escribir bien  Twilight H: Lo temgo activado peri no me sirve de mucho. Rainbow: ¿Qué celular tienes? Sunset Shimmer: Buenass Terminé el GTA V 7w7 Twilight H: Oie zi 7w7 Rainbow: ¿para escribir Oie zi si sirves verdad? ._. Twilight H: Ah? Sunset: Hola ._./ Pinkie: ¿Juegas a GTA? Sunset: No por nada vendí mi ropa punk y mis cosas… (Aquí quedé XD) Pinkie: Oye, yo también he jugado a GTA, ¿Cuál te gusta más? Sunset: GTA V 7w7 Twilight H: El GTA V es brasura. Prefierro el GTA 5. Sunset: EPIC FAIL D8 Rainbow: What? Pinkie: Exacto, denle un cupcake a esta burra. Applejack: ¿Esta Twilight es otra verdad? ¿Dónde vive que no se entera de nada? Derpy ha enviado una imagen de Facepalm. Rainbow: No sabía que sabías mandar imágenes, Derpy… Derpy: ser visca pero no burra. Rainbow: … Sunset: OOOOOHHHHHHH Pinkie: TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!!!! Applejack: Buena esa, Derpy!!! XD Rainbow: Ya, jaja, fue chistoso… Sunset: TURN DOWN FOR WHAT Rainbow: ya dije… Pinkie: TURN DOWN FOR WHAT Rainbow: volveré al rato ;-; Applejack: tampoco es para que te enojes Dash, pero esa estuvo buena XD Derpy: se enojo, ewe Twilight H: ?D que me perdih¿ Sunset: Éramos pocos… Twilight H: ¿Cuabtos somos? Pinkie: No lo sé, perdí la cuenta, pero debó conseguir más gente :D Sunset: agrega a Chesse 7w7 Twilight H: ¿Agrebgarán a un queso? ¿Qu lez paza? Derpy: :v Sunset: ._./ Pinkie: Nah Sunset, romió su télefono n.n Voy a almorzar, al rato n.n/ Applejack: Adiós Pinkie XD Sunset: Adios ._./ Derpy: Bye Twilight H: Bay Pinky o cono se excriba n.m Derpy ha enviado una imagen de Facepalm Luna :v 3: En el télefono de Derpy... Télefono de Derpy, Sunset Shimmer ha enviado un mensaje. Sunset: No sabía que escribías así Derpy: Escribir como? Sunset: con caritas y eso :v Yo también lo hago xD Derpy: Ahh… *Visto* 4: Grupo "CH Is The Best School" llegan Rarity y Fluttershy. En el grupo. Rarity: Hola ladys, ¿que tal? Rainbow: Lady tú ga… emm, digo… bien Rarity: ¿Cómo puedes decirle así a una señorita? ¿Acaso tú no lo eres? Rainbow: Yes, definetly im lady Rarity: TAMPOCO PONGAS GOSERÍAS Rainbow: ¿Sastifecha? Rarity: Mhh, sí. Fluttershy: Emm… ho-hola chicas Recibí 200 mensajes en total, hablan mucho Rainbow: Tampoco hemos hablado tanto, Fluttershy ;-; Fluttershy: En total, es que estoy en muchos grupos Raity: ¿Tú? ¿En muchos grupos? Fluttershy: Emmm. Sí sí Twilight H: HOOOOllllaaa que hasen? Fluttershy: tu ortografía mató miles de cachorros Twilight H: Ups, perdónnn, ja que hasen? Rainbow: practicando para los Wondercolts Rarity: mirando televisión. PRENDAN EL CANAL 225 AHORA ESTÁ JASTIN *emoji de la carita con ojos de corazón* Twilight H: Mhhh io no temgo eze canañ, no m justa Jastin, dicem que ez grey. Rainbow: Respeta gustos niña, Rarity se puede ofender. Flash: TWILIGHT ESTÁ AQUÍ CIERTO? Twilight H: Zi, zoy io ¿Qwuien eres tyu? Flash: Twilight… soy yo, Flash. Flash Sentry. He estado esperándote mucho tiempo, te debo una disculpa después de la Batalla y decirte que te… Twilight H: Lo siento, no te conozxo no me buelbas a ablar. Flash: Ok :c Flash Sentry salió del grupo. Raity: ¿Eres del Crystal Prep, cierto? Twilight H: Zi, y perdom por la otrografia, zoi nuebva en lo táctil Rarity: Se nota cariño… Fluttershy: Tu ortografía mató a mi gallina *emoji de cara llorando* Twilight H: Lo siento muxo, ire a estudiar adiós :c 5: Grupo "CH Is The Best School" con Lyra, la fan de ponis. En el grupo Lyra: Holis, ¿Quiénes están para agregarlos? Rainbow: Fijate en las fotos :v Lyra: Oh ok. ¿Tu eres Rainbow Dash, cierto? Rainbow: Seh. No es necesario fijarte tampoco. :v Lyra: Lo se, es que no tengoa casi nadie nwn Rainbow: Alto... ¿Tu foto es de un pony? Lyra: Sep. Se llama Lyra, como yo :) Rainbow: Niña, si yo fuera tu no tendría eso... es raro :v Lyra: Tu tienes una foto tuya con posters de los Wondercolts y yo no te digo nada :v Twilight H: ola Lira, ke limda foto tienesh. Me justan los ponis Lyra: Ohhh, al fin alguien. Graciiiaaaaassss Twilight H: jeje si. De mada amiga. Me caesh biem, porqwe no me dises coxas como las denas que me deciasn cosas por ni otograficia. Lyra: Tu ortografía mató al pony de mi foto :v Twilight H: Ohhh ya me voi lamentho ser un estorvo :( Dash: No pues, wish (? *Pinkie Pie cambió el asunto a "Fiestaaa" * Pnkie: Viva la fiesta :D Dash: Emm... ok? Lyra: Jhonny, la gente está muy loca... What The F*ck Dash: ;-; Pinkie: Jajajajaja :´D creí que era la única que AMA los ponys y que AMA esa canción Lyra: Yo también. Estamos extintas :´D Derpy: XD hola Pinkie: Viva la fiestaaaa Pinkie agregó a Flash Sentry Lyra: Vivvaaaaaa D8 Flash: Emm... no me agregues Pinkie.... Okay? Pinkie: Por? Lyra: Holllaaaa Flash c: Flash: Por que no... Emmm ¿Hola? ¿Nos conocemos? Lyra: Ah, no me conoces pavo? Flash: No ;-; Lyra: Soy Lyra y me debes 20 dólares que te preste para comprar un moño a Twilight Sparkle c: Flash: ... Fash Setry salió Pinkie: Para Twilight? Lyra: Fue hace mucho, después del Batalla... Que raro que al día siguiente esa chica desapareció. Twilight H: ablan de my cierto? Lyra:No, de Twilight Twilight H: Por ezo, io soy Tualaiht Lyra: ppero hablamos de "Twilight" Twilight H: Pero si soy Tualaiht Lyra: HABLAMOS DE TWILIGHT Twilight H: Pero io me yamo Tualaiht Lyra: PERO HABLAMOS DE TWILIGHT Twilight H: Pero azi me yamo yo, erez una mala :c Lyra: Hablamos de Twilight, tu te llamas Tualaiht :v Twilight H: ... Pinkie: DE que me perdí :D Lyra: Nada.... nada... 6: Télefono de Twilight H "Yo solo quiero que te ballas" Télefono de Twilight Humana, Flash Sentry ha enviado un mensaje Flash: Hola, Twilight... Sé que me pediste en el grupo que no te vuelva a hablar (o eso quisiste decir con tu ortografía) y lo se pero... Te extraño mucho desde la Batalla y desapareces tan de pronto... Te compré un moño para tu cabello incluso y bueno... Te queria decir algo Twilight H: Ohh que biem bueno te boy a agrejar Flash: Yo solo quiero darte un beso Y regalarte mis mañanas Cantar para calmar tus miedos Quiero que no te falte nada Yo sólo quiero darte un beso Llenarte con mi amor el alma Llevarte a conocer el cielo Quiero que no te falte nada ... *3 minutos despues* Twilight H: ay que tirrno pues Yo solo quiero que te ballas Y regalarte mis patadas gritar para darte miedoo quiero que te falte todo Yo solo quero que te ballas llenarte de temor el alma llevarte a conoser el suelo quiero que te falte todo Flash: ... Flash ha bloqueado a Twilight la del Crystal Prep 7: Télefono de Rarity "Yo la conocí en un taxi" Télefono de Rarity, Swettie Belle ha enviado un mensaje Swettie: Hola hermana, te queria preguntar si me prestabas unos diamantes para una tarea de mañana Rarity: NO. NO DESDE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ Swettie: Pero por favor... la última vez fue culpa de la idiota de Scootaloo *emoji de cara llorando* Rraity: NO ES NO Swettie: Entonces diré en la escuela que te gusta Jastin y se burlaran de ti Rarity: ASH, OK. VEN A LA BOUTIQUE Swettie: Gracias hermana n.n Que haces? Rarity: de nada *emoji de desprecio* Coso una remera a Berry Punch, que esta sucia con ponche y tú? Swettie: escucho música n.n Rarity: Ow que música escuchas hermanita? n.n Swettie Belle ha enviado un audio Mp3 de 6,50 MB Audio: Yo la conocí en un taxi ........................................................... Rarity: ... ¿Escuchas eso hermnaita? Swettie: Yep n.n *''Visto*'' 8: Grupo "Fiestaaa" La ortografía asesina En el grupo Octavia: 500 mensajes nuevos ¿Es en serio Pinkie? Sabes que odio estos grupos trollers Rarity: Ohh cariño, no somos trollers, somos las chicas de la escuela n.n Octavia: Por eso dije trollers. Rarity: ¿Si agregan a Vinyl estarás feliz? Octavia: Esta bien... Rarity: No soy admin *emoji de cara sin boca* Octavia: Ohh... esta bien Applejack: Hola Octavia, creí que no entrarías al grupo. Octavia: Pero si me agregaron, yo nunca entre Applejack: No me referia a eso jeje. ¿Qué hacen? Octavia: ensayo para una lección de violonchelo del martes Rarity: Busco diamantes para una tarea de mi hermana ¿Pueden creer que ella escuche esa canción del taxi? Octavia: Pues, no... Derpy: Yo la conocí en un taxi Te lo paro Rarity, el taxi te lo paro (? Applejack: Derpy... XD Rarity: AHHH. QUE EDUCADA ERES DERPY *emoji de cara enojada roja* Derpy: Sere visca pero no tan inocente :v Applejack: Ya ¿Rarity, acaso dijiste que tu hermana necesitaba diamantes para una tarea? Pues Apple Bloom no me ha dicho nada de diamantes ¿Estás segura que no es un engaño de Swettie Belle? Rarity: Pues es lo que dije ¿No? Esconderé mis diamantes antes que ella llegue, e inventaré que fui robada. Sunset: Hola ._./ ¿La Twilight rara se fue o no? Applejack: Sunset, a la hora que apareces. Pues no se, pero es un milagro que no este hablando Sunset: Mejor, así con su ortografia dejara de matar cosas Su ortografía mató a mi disco de GTA V Rainbow: Su ortografía mató a mis tareas de lectura :v Rarity: Su ortografía mató a mis bordados de letras Lyra: Su ortografía mató a mi pony favorita Octavia: Su ortografía mató a mis hojas escritas de violín Derpy: Su ortografía mató a mis ojos :´v Pinkie: Su ortografía mató a Gummy D= Applejack: Su ortografía mató a la abuela Smith Fluttershy: Su ortogrfía mató a mi hamster *emoji de cara llorando* Twilight H: Zu otrografía mato ami tareas de la ezchuela. Rainbow: ... Sunset: ._. Pinkie: Hola Twilight :D Lyra: Hola de nuevo Tualaih Sunset: eramos bien pocos :-: Twilight H: ola de quiem hablaba¿ Jaa quiem escrive tan mal es una idiota jajajajsajsak Fluttershy: iré a salvar a mi hamster *emoji de cara triste* Applejack: Ya XD Iré a ayudar a la abuela Smith que se tropezó al leer la ortografía Pinkie: iré a prepararle cupcakes a Gummy, no murió :D Derpy: iré a lavar mis ojos :´v Octavia: iré a comprar más hojas de violín Lyra:iré a llorar por mi pony Rarity: iré a bordar más letras Rainbow: iré a hacer de nuevo mis tareas de lectura :v Sunset: iré a pegar mi disco de GTA V con cinta adhesiva Twilight H: ¿porque se ban todss? que ingusto :( Sunset: bye ._./ *1 hora despues* Derpy: Ya lave mis ojos ;u; ¿Quién estudio para el examen de mañana? Sunset: ¿Hay examen mañana? D= Derpy: Sep. De Química Sunset: No me avisaron, aparte falté el jueves. ¿Que voy a hacer por díos? D= Derpy: Pues no se. Creí que tus aamigas te habían dicho Sunset: ni siquiera pedí las tareas. Iré por Dash ;-; Octavia: Yo ya estudie, aunque no entendí nada Derpy: yo también, pero lo entendí ;u; Twilight H: Hai esamen mañana? Octavia: tú no, en nuestra escuela Twilight H: Hai vueno perdon. 9 Télefono de Derpy: Pasando tareas. Sunset Shimmer ha enviado un mensaje Sunset: ¿Me pasas fotos de lo que hay que estudiar? Por favor ;u; Derpy: Bueno *Tres fotos de tareas de Química* Eso Sunset: Es mucho ._. Voy a resumir u.u Derpy: Lo sé, así me lo pasaron a mi Sunset: ¿Y que tiene que ver elementos de laboratorio con química? ;-; Derpy: No se Sunset: Ok, gracias ._. *Visto* 10 Télefono de Derpy: Hola y ¿Khe? Lyra Heartstrings ha enviado un mensaje Lyra: Holaaa Derpy: Hola ¿Quién eres? Lyra: Soy Lyra H, la de la escuela ¿No me conoces? Derpy: Ah sí. Es que no te reconocí por tu foto de pony. Lyra: Tu tienes una foto de un muffin y yo no te digo nada Derpy: Ok, que haces? Lyra: Repasando, para mañana Derpy: recuerda que lo de laboratorio tambien entraba. *Visto¨* Derpy: Lyra? Esta ahí? Bon Bon ha enviado un mensaje Bon Bon: Hola Derpy, soy Lyra en el celular de Bon Bon, se me cayó mi celular al suelo y no prende :D Derpy: Uh, que mal Lyra: Siii, yap, que había que estudiar dices? Derpy: lo de laboratorio *Visto* Derpy: Lyra? Se te cayó el celular de Bon Bon? 11: Télefono de Sunset "Hola Soy Pinkie" Pinkie Pie: Hola soy Pinkie Sunset: ya lo sé, te tengo agendada :v Que haces? Pinkie: nada, me pinto las uñas y tu? Sunset: Nada xd Pinkie: *emoji de carita riendo* Sunset: Estoy más aburrida que la shusha :´v Pinkie: yo también *emoji de cara feliz* Sunset: ¿Te parece divertido estar aburrida? :v Pinkie: Sii!!! :D *Visto* 12: Télefono de Sunset "Susto sustoso" Applejack: Que onda contigo?? Eres muy cualquiera, te crees que no me entero de todas las estupideces que hablas de mí y te llenas la boca de cosas que no son!! Y no pongas esa cara porque es un chiste, pásalo y asusta a tus amigos !! Sunset: ... 13: Grupo "CH is love. CH is life" Derpy ha cambiado el asunto a "CH is love.CH is life" Derpy: everywhere Rainbow: Raja de acá con ese nombre!! Rarity: Que pasa? Derpy: solo queria ser kul (? Twilight H: Ze notta que bieron ese video jajajajajaj Rainbow: Khe? Viste ese... vídeo? .-. Ahora entiendo porque escribes tan mal... Derpy: es solo un decir, Tualaigh Twilight H: Me llamo Tualaight dije Derpy: ok, "Tualaight" Twilight: Aci no se ezcrib, va con W I L G Derpy: ... Tualaighwt (? Twilight H: Azi no se escrive eres una idiotta :c Rainbow: :v Derpy: Ok :´c Twililight: Aljuna vez bieron la pelicula esa del vampiros y los lobos? Rainbow: Diabolik Lovers? Twilight: Dije pelicula no anime erez una tomta :c Rarity: Crepúsculo? Twiight: Zi, ahora traduzcan "crepumculo" a ingles porfish Rainbow: *Crepusculo Twilight: No me corijas, erez una tomta :c Rainbow: Uhh mire quien habla, la señorita con mejor ortografia Twilight: ez que aun no ze uzar vien ezto creo que no me quiere el cell :´c Rainbow: Magia negra :v Twilight: la magia negra no esiste erez una tomta :c Rainbow: ... Iré a comer algo... :v 14:Grupo "CH is love CH is life" cosas raras del Instagram :v Derpy:*Captura de pantalla de su perfil de Instagram* Majestuso :´v Pinkie: De que es eso? Te hiciste Instagram y no me seguias? :( Sunset: Sigamosla :v Derpy: Es que no las encuentro cx Aparte solo lo hice para huevear (? Voy a sacarle foto a todo como dice en la descripción de la Store cx Pinkie: Ya :) Derpy: Oh, una hormiga!! Voy a subirla al insta cx Sunset: Hoy voy a la casa de Fluttershy a "estudiar" supuestamente Pero de todas formas sabemos que no es así y me llevara al zoológico XD Derpy: Fluttershy me invito a su casa a "estudiar" también Sunset: Vas a ir? XD Derpy: No se Te busque en Insta!! Sunset: ya te sigo, lel Derpy: Te busque como Sunset Shimmer y apareces con una foto kawaii super linda, tsundere voladora, bonita y demás cosas. Sunset: ... Twilight: Sijeme a mi Depry Derpy: Ok? Es "Derpy" Twilight: ah gracias Depry te lo agrradsco muxo Derpy: pero es Der... :v Twilight: perro Depry solo suvistes la foto de un gatp que tonteris jajajajsjashaahj Derpy: tu subes fotos de Jastin y yo no te digo nada :v Twilight: Prro yo no suvo exas fotos!¡¡ fue mi cuniada que le justa y le prste la cuemta :( Derpy: aún no sabes escribir bien? Twilight: No :( Applejack: ¨''*captura de pantalla de una conversación con Caramel*'' Que le respondo? No se que ponerle que dicen? Twilight: Disle que justas de el jajaka Applejack: No me gusta el torpe habla conmigo y pregunta cosas tontas Derpy: Que suete tienes Applejack :´v Necesito que me operen Sunset!! Se que leíste el mensaje anterior *emoji del sol con cara sukulenta* Ahora tú lo leíste Pinkie Pinkie: Que pasó? Derpy: Soy adivina, eso cx Pinkie: No entiendo D= Derpy: Me doy cuenta de que persona lee los mensajes del grupo y quien no, por eso... soy adivina (? Pinkie: Todo podemos verlo :D Derpy: Sabias el truco :´v Zolo keria zer kul (? Twilight: AJAJKAJKAJKAJKSKA TE EQUIVOCAZTE PUCISTE "KUL" AJAJJAHGSJAHJAKJAA QUE TOMTA Derpy: ... :v Esta bien (? Twilight: AJAJAHJSHAJAKAAKANBKA Derpy: teclado trabado número 100 15: Grupo "L@s mejoress" Pinkie Pie creó el grupo "L@s Mejoress" Pinkie Pie agregó a Applejack (y al resto de las mane) Pinkie Pie agregó a Derpy Pinkie Pie agregó a Maud Pie Maud Pie salió Pinkie Pie agregó a Maud Pie Maud Pie agregó a Octavia Melody Pinkie: Applejack, ya te hice administradora :D Maud Pie agregó a Marble Pie Maud Pie agregó a Limestone Pie Pinkie: Las que son administradoras agreguen personas :D Maud Pie agregó a Coco Pommel Maud Pie agregó a Matilda. Marble Pie: Hola.. Maud: Hola como estan? Pinkie: Hola Marble :D Marble: ? Pinkie agregó a Lyra Marble: Hsa Maud Pie agregó a Spitfire Rainbow: Hola Marble: Que que onda?? Pinkie Pie y Maud Pie agregaron a 15 contactos más :v Pinkie: No salgan chicas Flash Sentry: No añadan, No quiero estar Flash Sentry salió Pinie: Marble, soy tu hermana :D Bon Bon: Quien me agregó? Maud: Yo Bon Bon: Quien eres? Lyra: *emoji de carita guiñando el ojo* Maud Pie elminó a Bon Bon Sunset: Más grupos todavía? -.- Pinie: Ship :D Matilda: Chuu Derpy: :v Marble Pie: v: Derpy: Prob :v Lyra: No conozco a casi nadie O.O Sunset: el día en que te dejes de hacer grupos Pinkie, te voy a comprar 50 iphones Maud Pie: entonces sale si quieres Pinkie: Ajam como digas Sunset :( Maud Pie salió Derpy: buena esa Sunset XD Sunset: ya te compre un iphone :v Matilda: Hoooolaaa que hacceeeen? Ah? Neon Light: Quien me agregó? Derpy: Que ce io Maud Pie creo... y quién me agregó a mi? Pinkie: Salió por Sunset Sunset: Solo revele su verdadera indentidad el otro día y ahora ni me quiere ver :v Marble Pie: Hola .-. Pinkie: Hola hermana :D Marble: Ni siquiera se cual de mis hermanas eres .-. Twilight: Hollsaaaa quie, ne agrejo? Marble: Que? Twilight: Me yegan muxos mensages no ze qien es qien Sunset: éramos pocos, bien bien pocos Twilight: no zon pocos, eztaz equivkada sonset erez una tomta Sunset: emm.. ok? Marble: esta tipa te maneja .-. Sunset: meh, solo quiere llamar la atención Twilight: ok zi zon todss chikas ablenme al pribado porfisss Derpy: Creo que nadie querrá hacerlo okno Twilight: claro q ño, zi ban a quererr erez una tomta :c Derpy: Ok(? Neon Light: Yo te hablo niña, te voy a agregar 1 minuto después Télefono de Derpy, mensaje de Neon Light Neon: Esa chica rara es rara en serio Derpy: ni lo digas, la agregé igual y mis ojos explotaron al ver su estado En el grupo Applejack agregó a Apple Bloom Applejack agregó a Bic Mac Rainbow: NOOOO APPLEJACK Aplejack: SIIIII XD Rainbow: existe el "celular trabado" Sunset: existe el "reinicialo" Rainbow: existe el "se traba en el cartelito de Samsungy" Sunset: existe el "elimina cosas que No uses" Rainbow: existe el ":v" Sunset: existe el "vuelvo al rato" Rainbow: existe el "esta bien" Applejack: existe el "callense de una vez" Rainbow: existe el "no podemos callarnos, estamos escribiendo" Applejack: Ash como sea, paren con eso. Rainbow: Ok :v Twiight: me yegan demaciadas motificasiones lo ciento, no me buelban a agrejar. Twilight la de la ortografia asesina salió Rainbow: .. AAAAL FIIIIIIIINNNNNN!!!!! Derpy: Se fue? Pinkie: Por que salió? D= Aplejack: dijo que le llegaban muchas notificacones, o eso quiso decir con su ortografía. Rainbow: iré a decirle a Sunset :v Derpy: y yo a mi mami :v Rainbow: v: Derpy: Prob :v 16: Grupo "Caguais >w<" 766282 3875 creó el grupo "Caguais >w<" 2742 25293 agregó a Sunset Shimmer 2742 25293 agregó a 232446 329953 232446 329953: *audio de música de flauta cansadora de 4 minutos* :v 766282 3875: ??? 2742 25293: -.- 232446 329953: Que pasa? 766282 3875: Me asuste, tenia el volumen alto y casi me caigo de la silla con la musiquita! XD 232446 329953: Borre esa canción ;-; 766282 3875: Por? Es genial!! Solo me asuste, no pasa nada Sunset: Hola? 232446 329953: Hi Sunset: quienes son? 766282 3875: Yo me llamo Sonata Dusk y rabajo en Mc Taco vendiendo tacos y tu eres Sunset Shimmer cierto cx 232446 329953: Shhh idiota revelaste nuestra identidad ._. Sunset: esperen... Dazzlings? 232446 329953: Asi es... Yo soy Adagio Dazzle Sunset: dsiculpenme, no se ofendan pero... porque me agregaron? Sonata: solo conseguimos tu número y quisimos hablar con alguien que no sea nosotras 3 cx Adagio: estamos muy aburridas ._. Sunset: Oh Adagio: agreganos a más grupos u.u Sunset: emm... no se si pueda Adagio: por que no? Sunset: No soy admin! Adagio: entonces piden que te hagan admin ._. Sunset: emm ok... Por que se aburren? Sonata: por que nadie quiere nusestro wasap cx Sunset: oh y donde consigieron mi número? Adagio: nos lo pasó una chica muy rara que escribe muy raro Sonata: su otografía asesinó a mis tacos xc Sunset: Twilight? La del Crystal Prep? Sonata: Sep cx Sunset: esa tonta le psa el número a cualqiera ;-; Adagio: ni siquiera se como sacó el nuestro ._. Sunset: Magia negra (? Sonata: la magia negra no esiste erez una tomta :c Eso diría Twilight XD Sunset: cierto XD Adagio: ezo no ezz sierto son unas tomtas :c Sonata: Ah zi? Adagio: SCRIVISTE ZI ERES UNA TOMTA AJAJAJASDAJAJASK Sunset: XD Sonata: nos diculpas por lo de la batalla? =3 Sunset: pues, no se Adagio: Porfaa ._. Sunset: esta bien c: Sonata: yay, martes de tacos cx Adagio: Se supone que Flodershay dice "yay" Sunset: es"Fluttershy" Adagio: perdón, es que escribo tal como suena el nombre Sunset:Ah :v Adagio: Si me acuerdo eran Pinky Pay, Apuljak, Reinbou Dash, Flodershay, Tualaigh Sparcol, Sunset Shimmer, Espaik y Rarity Sunset: al menos escribiste mi nombre bien :v Adagio: es que no importa como se escriba, para mi se llaman así Sunset: Ok, Adajio (? Adagio: ._. Sonata: El martes es martes Sunset: No me digas (? Adagio: iras a ver la pelicula de los titanes? Sonata: ES MARTES DE TACOOOOOS >W< Sunset: Ya XD 2742 25293: Hola -.- Sonata: Hola Ariiiaaa cx Aria: revelaste mi identidad, idiota -.- Sunset: Hola :v Aria: Hola v: Sunset: Prob :v Adagio: Aria, vamos al rato a ver que comprar? Sonata: y yo?cx Aria: tu no, por tonta Sonata: Ok :c Sunset: TontaZone Adagio: Ven :v Sunset: (? Sonata: yay Adagio: bien, ya nos vamos, al rato Sunset, un gusto volver a hablarnos positivamente Sunset: el gusto fue mio Adagio: agreganos a más grupos Sunset: Pssssh ok :v Sonata: yay <3 Aria: Ya -.- Sunset: suerte chicas, que les valla bien Sonata: y que no nos pise el tren cx Adagio: Ya, ven a casa Sonata Aria: YA -.- Sonata: Ok, voy en camino, no se espojen Sunset: y me pregunto donde estará Sonata que tiene que ir a encontrarse, pensé que vivian y estaban juntas en este preciso momento :v Sonata: de hecho sí, pero ahora estoy saliendo de mi trabajo cx Aria: Si sigues escribiendo te vas a atrasar más -.- Sonata: ok ya voy no te esponjes cx Aria: no, no me esponjo -.- Sunset: adiós chicas, al rato, y que les valla bien Adagio: y que la gente no se espante pensando que seguimos siendo sirenas y todo eso ._. Sunset: emm... ok? 17: Télefono de Rarity "Todos los grupos son iguales :v " Mensaje de Sunset Shimmer '' Sunset: Hola :v Rarity: Hola querida Sunset: emm... ¿"querida? ._. Rarity: perdón, es que así le digo a todas n.n Sunset: emm, ok Rarity: n.n Sunset: ¿Puedes agregarme a más grupos? Es que en los que estoy.... son muy aburridos :v Rarity: ¿No te gustan nuestros grupos? ''*emoji de carita triste* Sunset: Si! Pero creo que la gente... bueno, piensan igual, y si uno da su opinión todos deben repetirla, nadie piensa diferente y eso... honestamente me molesta un poco. Rarity: Ahh... Sunset: Estando en otros grupos me he dado cuanta que hay otras cosas que aprender de cada uno, y gustos diferentes. Incluso encontré gente parecida a mí y bueno... Rarity: Esta bien, haré un nuevo grupo ¿Ok? Sunset: Ok, pero con otras personas porfa, osea con nosostras 6 obvio y Derpy, Lyra y otras de ahí pero sin Flash y Maud y esos que aún me odian Rarity: Maud te detesta por haber revelado su verdadera identidad? Sunset: Pues si, fue sin querer queriendo (? Rarity: Ok... ¿Pero estás otra vez depresiva? Sunset: No XD Solo que me puse a pensar... Rarity: entiendo querida, creo que esa clase de la semana pasada nos dejo peor. Sunset: Yo la supere viendo algo :v Rarity: ¿Otra vez esas cosas raras? *emoji de cara sin boca* Sunset: No. Me enamoré de Light Yagami :´v Rarity: Sabias que "Yagami" al reves es "I am gay" Sunset: ... No, no lo sabía ._. Rarity: Ya jajaja, quería animarte un poco Sunset: XD gracias (? Rarity: agrego a Twilight al nuevo grupo? Sunset: NO, NO PORFAVOR Rairity: Ok, querida, se lo que sientes... Mi vestuario de baile murió al ver su ortografía Sunset: Su ortografia asesinó a Yandere Chan :´v Rarity: Te imaginas a Twilight, esa de la otra escuela, así? Sunset: Yandere? Ella odia a Flash Sentrimetro :v Rarity: Ah? Sunset: *Sentry :v Rarity: Lo hiciste a proposito! Sunset: No pos wish (? Rarity: Twilght es rara, deveriamos avisarle a la pony Sunset: Ñeh, asi esta perfecto (? Agrega a estos 3 números pliss :v *3 contactos* Rarity: Ok, querida n.n Sunset: Grax n.n Rarity: Una duda, quienes son ? Sunset: 3 chicas, lo sabrás cuando las veas :v Rarity: Emm ok? Sunset: No te asustes :v Rarity: Ok n.n 18: Grupo "Nada" Rarity creó el grupo "Nada" Rarity agregó a las otras Mane Rarity agregó a los 3 contactos raros Rarity agregó a 16 contactos más :v Sonata: Holaa cx Rarity: Disculpa, pero quien eres? Sonata: Soy Sonata Dusk y trabajo en Taco Bell y tu eres Rarity, cierto? cx Rarity: Qué? Por qué no me dijeron que eras tú? Sonata: De seguro no conocías mi número cx Rarity: Nooo Pinkie: Oh, hay esta Sonata. Hola Sonata :D Sonata: Hola Pinkie cx Rarity: Doble nooo Sunset: Que sucede? Otro grupo más? ._. Rarity: cariño, este es el grupo del que hablabamos Sunset: Ah ok :v Pinkie: Yo trabajo vendiendo cupcakes y tu? :D Sonata: Tacos :D Pinkie: Deveriamos trabajar juntas no crees? :D Sonata: Que emoción :D Derpy: y yo vendo muffins :v Adagio: Emm... hola? ._. Sonata: Hola, bienvenida al grupo "Nada" ¿que le doy? Adagio: Lástima :v Sonata: Tonta Adagio dejame trabajar en paz Adagio: Uy perdón señora "Reina de Taco Bell" Sonata: Tonta :´c Pinkie: cuanta crueldad! D: Sunset: mep *7 contactos salieron* Sunset: ._. Pinkie: Nooo No salgan D: Rarity: No salgan chicas plsss Sonata: Ok, yo no saldré cx Adagio: saldrás te guste o no :v Twilight H: Cuamta cruelldad Adagio: deja de scribir así, sabemos tu verdadera identidad niña Twilight H: ohhh cmo lo zupieron¿ Adagio: Te vimos en un autobus Sonata: ibas con capucha Aria: parecias Jeff the Killer ;-; Adagio: callate y deja de ver historias de terror Aria: Ok ;-; Twilight H: oh ezo fue un malentendido jejem iba a rebisar zi canterlot haigh tiene algo eztranio Sunset: ¿Por qué crees eso de nuestra escuela? :v Twilight H: ez que me buske a mi misma en wikipedia u zalia que habia una twilight sparkle pero era poni Pinie: Que emoción :´D Tilight H: y la poni errra iguan a mi Adagio: -.- Twilight: y dezia algo zobre ecuestria gays Sunste: Euestria Girls :v Twilight: perdon, me equvoke n.m Sunset: ._. Adagio: .-. Aria: -.- 19: Télefono de Sunset: "Oshiete" Mensaje de Derpy Derpy: Oshiete, oshiete Sunset: yo sono shikumi wo Derpy: boku no nara di Sunset: dare ga iru no? Derpy: (? Sunset: (? 20: Télefono de Sonata "¿Que le doy?" Mensaje de Adagio Adagio: :v Sonata: Hola Adagio, que pasa? Adagio: nada uwu Sonata: de veras? Sucedió algo malo? Adagio: NO ._. Sonata: Que le doy? Adagio: Lastima Sonata: Tonta Adagio, déjame de joder con este chiste Adagio: Uy, perdón "Diosa de Taco Bell" Sonata: Tonta :c *Sonata ha bloqueado a Adagio* 21: Teléfono de Aria "¿Por que siempre estás así?" Mensaje de Sonata Dusk Sonata: ¿Por que siempre estás de mal humor? Aria: Tengo una estrella clavada en la cabeza ._. *Visto* 22: Télefono de Soarin "Ya no haces el mismo efecto" Mensaje de Rainbow Dash Dash: Caducaste... ya no haces el mismo efecto en mi... Soarin: Qué? Qué quieres decir? D: Dash: Ups, mensaje equivocado... Soarin: Mala :c 23: Télefono de Sunset "Oi" Mensaje de la tonta Twilight de Crystal Prep Twilight: Oi, Sunset ben a mi kasa *mensaje no enviado, error* Ben a mi kasa *mensaje no enviado, error* MALDITO WASHAP *mensaje no enviado, error* SUNSET ME GUSTAS!!! *mensaje enviado* No, ezo no! *''mensaje no enviado, error*'' Sunsemt solo probaba el washap *mensaje no enviado, error* Sunsemt eso nooooo!!¡¡ *mensaje no enviado, error* Sunset: ._____________. Sunset ha bloqueado a Twilight del Crystal Prep 24: Télefono de Big Mac "¿Marry me?" Mensaje de Cheeriliee Cheeriliee: Big Mac ¿Qué significa "marry me" ? Big Mac: Casate conmigo Cheeriliee: Acepto! D8 Big Mac: Espera! Solo estaba traduciendote Cheeriliee: Ire a decirle a mi mamá Big Mac: ._. 25: Grupo "Nada" ¿Por qué se murió? Sonata: ¿Creen que nosotras fuimos las mejores villanas? cx Adagio: Fuimos las peores ._. Aria: Y nos copiamos de la Sirenita, ahora debemos pagarle un millón de dólares -.- Sunset: Yo fui la mejor 7w7 Twilight H: No, io fuy Adagio: Claro, con tu ortografía matas a medio mundo Twilight H: cayate erez una tomta :c Sunset: El mejor villano fue el Rey Sombra, b*tches :v Sonata: ¡Claro! Él es el mejor villano que el universo ha conocido jamás… Twilight H: Y zi era tam listo ¿Porque se murió? Sonata: … Sunset: Macumba :v Aria: -.- 26: Télefono de Rarity "¿Mejor Amiga?" Mensaje de Sunset Shimmer Sunset: ¿Mejor amiga? La que conoce mis defectos y a pesar de todo, sigue a mi lado sin abandonarme. Rarity: Ohh, muchas gracias querida n.n TKM Sunset: Oh, perdón. Me equivoque de número :v Rarity: … *ContactZone* 27: Grupo "Nada" Miedos... Pinkie: Estoy aburrida, y a pensar recibí 8 mensajes de este grupo ;( Rainbow: Iniciemos preguntas :v Pinkie: Ok, empieza tu :D Rainbow: Pues… Ammm ¿Cuál es su mayor miedo? Pinkie: Mi mayor miedo es convertirme en una psicópata y transformar a mis amigas en cupcakes D: Fluttershy: Mi mayor miedo es que la ortografía de Twilight maté a mi conejito Rarity: Mi mayor miedo es que me vuelvan a dejar en ContactZone otra vez *emoji llorando* Sonata: Mi mayor miedo es ser mala cx Twilight H: Mi maior miedo ez encontrarme un reguetonero en la caye y me dija “ya tu sabe” Y io no zepa… Pinkie: Ah? Sonata: Ya tu sabe :v 28: Télefono de Sunset "Spike dize" Mensaje de Twilight la tonta del Crystal Prep Twilight: Grazias por desbloquearme n.m Sunset: de nada, pero no te perdono ._. Twilight: Spike dize que me perdonez por lo del otro dya Sunset: Spike es un perro, un animal que ladra, por lo tanto no puede hablar. Twilight: Pero Spike dize… Pero io y el… … *Twilight ha bloqueado a Sunset Shimmer* 29: Télefono de Twilight H "<3" Mensaje de Trixie Trixie: Hola <3 Twilight: Ola, no zavia que te temia ajendada jejek Trixie: Eres muy linda <3 Twilight: Grasias Trixie: ¿No crees que…. Deberíamos tener algo entre las dos? <3 Twilight: Si¡ Yo kiero aljo entre las dos Trixie: ¡En serio! <3 ¿¡Cómo que?! <3333 Twilight: Un muro Twilight ha bloqueado a Trixie 30: Télefono de Rainbow Dash "Voy a salir contigo" Mensaje de Soarin Soarin: Voy a salir contigo, y te va a gustar Dash: No! Soarin: Pero… Pero yo… : c 31: Grupo "Nada" Ola no zoy tan nueba Twilight: Creo que no me prsenttte como ze deve.. Ola no zoy tan nueba, zoy inteligente y lendaa, temgo 16 años y zoy beliber y dirrectioner, ajregenme a zuz contactos, feos no azepto. Zi quieren benir a Mikasa y ezcuchar La morrdidita benjan, soy la Dioza del nuevo mundo. Sunset: … Yo soy la Diosa del Nuevo Mundo b*tches >:v Sonata: Qué? Chesse Sandwich: y después me dicen idiota a mi :v Pinkie: y a mi >:( 32: Télefono de Twilight "Me enamora" Mensaje de Thunderball Thunder: Deja de llamarme Twuilight: Zolo estava mirando tu foto no zabia que te tenia ajregado :c Thunder Entonces no me mires Twillight: Te molezta? Thunder: No, me enamora Twilight: :c Nota: Thunderball es el Oc de Time Cifra, ya lo pondré en otro capítulo: PD: Avísame si no te gusto 33: Télefono de Derpy "Aww" Mensaje de Dr. Hooves Hooves: Hola Derpy: Hola <3 Necesito un trabajo de cuestionario, y necesito que respondas unas preguntas… Hooves: Oki… Derpy: ¿Alguna vez te perdiste? Hoves: Sí Derpy: ¿En dónde? Hooves: En tu mirada Derpy: Aww ¿En serio? Hooves: Si, como eres bizca no sabía para dónde estabas mirando. Derpy: pero… Cruel, malo, no me vuelvas a hablar :c 34 Grupo "Nada" En el grupo nunca falta... Continuará .... Si, ya se su reaccion: ¿Que es esto? ;-; PD: Les dejo el link de mis otros fics: http://es.mipequeoponyfanlabor.wikia.com/wiki/FanFic_Equestria_Girls:_Hybirds http://es.mipequeoponyfanlabor.wikia.com/wiki/Fanfic%3A_El_fic_m%C3%A1s_aburrido_en_la_historia :3 Tambien quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, besos n.n Categoría:Fan-Fics